This invention relates to handcuffs used to restrain prisoners from escape or assaultive behavior. Commonly, handcuffs are formed of steel; occasionally a prisoner will attempt to use a metal handcuff as a weapon to assault (strike) a guard or police officer.
In order to overcome the assault problem various plastic handcuffs have been proposed; one example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,023 to P. Gregory. As far as I am aware, such plastic handcuffs have been of the disposable type. When the handcuffs are to be removed, they must be cut through using a heavy cutting tool. Such a cutting tool has potential use as a weapon, or fence cutting implement. Therefore, such a tool should not be stored inside a correctional institution where a prisoner could gain possession of the tool.
The present invention is directed to a set of plastic handcuffs that can be reused; the handcuffs can be removed from the prisoner without cutting, or destroying the plastic material. The handcuffs are designed to be opened and closed without using a key.